Ford Mustang Crusier
The Ford Mustang Cruiser is a beefed up and police version of the Ford Mustang GT with a top speed of 162 mph and enhanced durability (it can withstand the City Bus going over it twice). Overview To unlock this car, it is necessary to finish 1st in 6 checkpoint races. The handling is the best you can find in the whole game (the worst being of the Panoz GTR-1). Races as an Opponent Checkpoint Races=These races feature the Ford Mustang Cruiser as a computer generated opponent. Numbers may vary. |-|Circuit Races=These races feature the Ford Mustang Cruiser as a computer generated opponent. Numbers may vary. As a Patrol Car The Mustang Cruiser is seen in many races and in Cruise modes as a computer-generated patrol car. Its role is to slow you down when it catches you racing and then it activates its sirens. It is seen on patrolling the city in many races. It stays stationary until it spots you. (except when you're driving the Mustang Cruiser) In Cruises, the car can be spawned in many random locations to patrol that area of the town. It appears blue and red on the map while it chases you. Vehicle Showcase Bonus Features * When you press the space bar, which usually sounds the horn on every vehicle, it activates the siren. * It is a very rare car as a racing opponent, but when it is, the siren stays off. * The patrol cars will not chase you while you drive as the Ford Mustang Crusier itself. But it will go after every other vehicle. * The dashboard is similar to the Ford Mustang GT but contains a radio and switches in the control panel and bullet holsters on the glovebox. * The engine sounds are reused from the Ford Mustang GT while driving but the demonstration sound in the "Pick a Vehicle" page are just sirens. Quotes There are quotes made by the Race Announcer in-game and there are patrol car lines that are spoken through a radio. Unlocking the Car=First tab sample text. |-|Race Openings= |-|Finishing in 1st Place=Second tab content goes here. |-|Finishing in 2nd, 3rd or later place=Third tab content goes here. |-|As a Patrol Car= *''What's the Problem?'' *''Do you know why I stopped you?'' *''Hey pal, where's the fire?'' *''Speedo Broken, huh buddy?'' *''Gas petal's stuck, huh buddy?'' *''You know what the speed limit is around here?'' *''Step out of the car!'' *''Turn off the engine!'' *''Place your hands on your head!'' *''Throw out the keys out now!'' * Where'd you get your license buddy, a vending machine? *''Keep your hands where I can see them!'' *''Keep your hands in view!'' *''Driver, turn off the vehicle!'' *''Step away from the car!'' *''Step out of the car!'' *''Is everybody okay in there?'' *''Are there any injuries?'' *''Put your hands on your head and throw out the doughnuts!'' Gallery FCruiser.png|Dashboard view during cops and robbers game. 722.jpg|Cruiser with Lights and Sirens 722-2.jpg|Rear view Category:Content Category:Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Locked Vehicles Category:Midtown Madness